Secreto
by Kassumii-chan
Summary: Shikamaru sabía que iba a ser rechazado, pero nunca imaginó que lo sería aun sin antes confesarse.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Secreto**

Capítulo 1: Mejor amigo

* * *

Ella es su amiga, su compañera de aventuras y la creadora de sus ilusiones.

Es lo más cercano a perfección y belleza innata y pura. Su cara desborda inocencia y alegría, sus ojos son el vivo reflejo del cielo azulado y su piel…

¡Su piel es el camino más níveo que sus dedos desearían trazar!

¿Pero qué debería hacer él?

Ella solo lo miraba con ojos amistosos y sus sonrisas eran dedicadas a la alegría de compartir juntos los más gratos momentos de esa bella amistad.

Pero, por Dios que cada vez se hacía más difícil el hecho de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos, tener que reprimirse las ganas de querer besarla cuando siente el poder de su perfume filtrarse por sus fosas nasales.

Él la quería, más que cualquiera y dudaba que existiera alguien que pudiera amarla en secreto tanto como él lo hacía.

—Ey Ino —le habló normal, ensombreciendo el nerviosismo que en ese momento sentía en sus venas. —¿Tienes tiempo está tarde?

—¿Hum? Pues prometí que después del colegio iría a comprar un par de cosas con…

—Tks… problemático —se aseguró a interrumpirla, no quería escuchar el nombre de esa persona, ni mucho menos enterarse que Ino estaba involucrada con él —.No importa, sólo quiero decirte algo rápido, te prometo que no tardaré ni 10 minutos.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó curiosa—¡Dímelo, Shika! ¡Dime ya! —chilló con emoción.

—Que no mujer ruidosa. Te lo diré está tarde a las 4 en el prado junto al río —le dio la espalda y se dispuso a caminar en dirección al aula contraria— te estaré esperando, ven si realmente quieres saber.

—¿He? ¡Shikamaru, dímelo de una puta vez! —le gritó mientras miraba como se alejaba.

Ino no podría estar con él. Su corazón palpitaba por otra persona, y la otra persona le correspondía.

No quería interponerse en su relación, pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados sin al menos escupir lo que sentía.

Tenían solo 16 años.

¿Qué más da si lo rechazaba? Él la quería pero no era tan tonto como para retenerla y aferrarse a un amor que jamás pasaría.

¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Solo le diría sus sentimientos y se iría de ahí.

—Viene… no viene… viene… no viene —susurraba a sí mismo mientras pateaba pequeñas piedras bajo sus pies.

Entonces, ¿por qué el ramo de flores?

—¡Shika!

Alzó la vista y reconoció la figura femenina que se acercaba con un gesto amigable.

—Viene… —apretó el ramo y lo escondió de ella en su espalda.

—Shika, estoy aquí —dijo agitada tras una larga corretiza que había dado para llegar a él, así que se sentó sobre el pasto.

—Tks. Pensé que no vendrías.

—Jajaja, estoy demasiado ansiosa por saber lo que me dirás. Anda, escúpelo de una buena vez.

—Yo… —bajó la vista.

—¿Shika…? —hubo silencio. —Vamos… comienzas a asustarme.

—Me voy a trasladar a otra ciudad.

Ella lo miró con ojos abiertos sin saber exactamente qué decir, siendo ambos presas de como el ambiente se tensaba de un momento a otro. Quería confesarse primero y después decirle lo del traslado, pero no pudo.

—¡¿Qué?! —frunció el cejo —Shikamaru, deja de bromear conmigo así, sabes que odio esas mentiras.

—No, Ino… no es una broma.

—¿Me estas jodiendo?

—Me voy mañana temprano, mi padre consiguió una oferta de trabajo que no puede rechazar y debido a ello tendremos que mudarnos continuamente de cuidad en cuidad.

—Pero Shika… —su mirada de cristalizó —eres mi mejor amigo…

Un golpe directo y una flor destrozada. Eso le hirió más que la noticia en la que posiblemente jamás volvería a verla.

—Sólo me has visto de esa manera ¿cierto?

Ella lo miró confusa.

—Yo no. Yo no te he visto como amiga nunca… yo… yo… en realidad yo… yo te a…

—¡Ino!

Un grito de una voz ajena lo desaliento. Ino reaccionó ante su llamado y como perrito faldero corrió a lo lejos junto a su amado.

Shikamaru sabía que iba a ser rechazado, pero nunca imagino que lo sería aun sin antes confesarse.

No quiso llorar, tampoco quiso ser testigo de la presencia de aquella pareja que evidentemente con sólo la vista le quemaban las pupilas.

Optó por huir. Dejo caer el ramo de flores que había estado ocultando y emprendió a correr, pisando a su paso la belleza de la flora.

—Mi amor ¿estás aquí? —ella le preguntó nerviosa.

—Ino, ¿qué hacías con Shikamaru?

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—Y ¿Por qué parece que quieres llorar? —se acercó a su rostro—¿te hizo algo ese maldito?

—No, Sasuke… él… se cambia de ciudad…probablemente no lo vea más y… eso me duele mucho.

—¿Enserio? —sonrió de lado—eso es una buena noticia.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Sasuke?

—Lo es Ino, de esa manera ya no intentará alejarme de tu lado.

Sasuke era celoso y posesivo con lo que le pertenecía.

—¿Qué? —lo miró extraña.

—¿No lo sabias?

—¿Saber qué?

—Puede que para ti sea tu mejor amigo, pero él siente algo más que una amistad. Él te quiere… Me lo confeso en una de nuestras peleas.

—¿Él…? —no supo cómo reaccionar y sus ojos dejaron caer gruesas lágrimas.

—Por eso estoy feliz de que se marche, así no podre temer de que te aleje de mi lado.

—Pero…

—Eres sólo mía, Ino.

La chica no dijo nada, únicamente volteó la vista en búsqueda de Shikamaru y al no notarlo se preocupó de sobre manera.

Quería buscarlo y decirle que… probablemente ella sentía lo mismo.

Sasuke notó su mirada desesperada, se puso furioso cuando Ino buscaba los ojos de alguien más y no los suyos.

No obstante, no dijo nada.

La tomó del brazo con brusquedad y la llevo a jalones lejos de ahí.

No permitiría que se encontrara con ese sujeto nunca, no dejaría que ella mirara hacía atrás.

Ino le pertenecía a Sasuke.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, esté fanfic tiene 2 capítulos, el próximo será el final.

Espero que les guste, no acostumbro escribir sobre esta pareja y aun así espero que les agrade.

Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios :3 son gratis. Con cada comentario yo reenvío un abrazo psicológico.


End file.
